


When You Think Things Couldn’t Get Worse

by Oasiscindy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Big Grimace, But I know most of you won't, Guilty Pleasures, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), M/M, Multiple Universes Colliding, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Read Tag
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oasiscindy/pseuds/Oasiscindy
Summary: When you think things couldn't get worse, they actually can.





	When You Think Things Couldn’t Get Worse

（一）

 

 **当你认为事情不会更糟糕的时候，往往只是一系列灾难的开始** 。

 

事情经过是这样的，瑟兰迪尔痛恨所有打乱他计划的人，事，或许还包括上帝。

 

七月份的纽约市算不上讨厌，他理应在早上六点起床，洗漱，晨跑一小时，淋浴，吃早餐，然后赶在上班高峰期前几分钟到达公司，他通常对咖啡没那么讲究，“焦巴克*”并不是不可接受，但如果途径中央公园时一切都刚刚好的话，他并不介意停下车，花上十分钟走路，到甘道夫的小店买一杯不那么像流水线出品的意式浓缩。

 

但是在纽约州有史以来的热浪终于稍稍平息后，大雷暴雨却汹涌而至。六点四十分，瑟兰迪尔从跑步机上下来，头疼欲裂， 淋浴，依旧头疼。瑟兰迪尔从浴室出来的时候脚步虚浮，他默默哀悼金色的青春飞逝，他已经到没法熬夜的年纪了。智能冰箱又在提醒他赶快去超市买菜，家里只剩下紫甘蓝，鸡蛋和全麦面包了，可他没心情搭理这蠢机器，几个月前瑟兰迪尔想过干脆换成一个不会称呼他瑟兰亲亲的普通冰箱，但想想又作罢，家里太安静了，这么大的房子只有他一个人，有点声音总归是好的。

 

家里的药箱已经很久没动过了，他只找到几片过期的泰诺， **事情不会再糟了** ，他想，仰头吞掉了苦涩的药片。

 

豆大的雨滴让窗外的一切都变得模模糊糊的，风声尖锐，在树枝间穿梭带出呼啸的哨音，瑟兰迪尔觉得整栋房子随时可以像一架波音七四七凌空起飞。电视里天气播报员声音苍老而疲倦，提醒大家出门小心被风刮落的电线。小区内几棵年轻的松树经受不住风雨倒下了，其中就包括瑟兰迪尔院子里的那棵，它是昨天半夜撑不住断掉的，瑟兰迪尔被楼上一声爆裂声惊醒，仿佛一个看不见的巨人一拳头砸在他可怜的棺材盖上，于是他不得不顶着半梦半醒的浆糊脑袋用了五分钟寻找灯的开关，扶着楼梯上了楼。

 

然后他在楼上的那个空荡荡并且还在漏水的房间里坐了一宿。

活该他第二天头疼。

 

这并不在他的计划之内，原本他只是打算检查一下二楼，然后贴张便利在冰箱上提醒自己明天得打电话给保险公司，顺便请人把院子里的断树枝清理一下，他明天还要参加公司的合伙人会议，他还有工作要忙，几百个员工还等着他发工资对付纽约高得离谱的生活开销，睡眠很珍贵，但漏水的偏偏是那个房间，倒下来的又偏偏是那棵树。

 

这该死的坏天气！睡眠不足的年长者从床底拨出一瓶没剩多少的威士忌，顶着黑眼圈，一边在心中咒骂自己的不理智，一边自暴自弃第一百次打开录像带。

 

这已经是那个小子搬出去的第二年了，大约他已经不记得小时候是怎样缠着父亲要一颗“活的”圣诞树，并且毫不负责任地许下承诺，“永远听Ada的话。”，这个金发的小混蛋轻而易举地让曼哈顿最精明的脑袋卸下防备，傻乎乎地相信所有关于永远的谎话，他就应该让那小子白纸黑字写下来，签上字，如果他想抵赖对父亲的爱，就告到那个小骗子连一美分都拿不出来，然后乖乖回来住，年长者阴暗地想。

 

录像带里十岁小莱戈拉斯正在嚎啕大哭，一半是真的伤心，一半只是恃宠而骄，身上穿着凯勒布里安阿姨织的丑丑的圣诞节毛衣，一边哭一边打嗝，两颗门牙还没长出来，脏兮兮的鼻涕黏在下巴上，眼睛肿成一条线。大概也只有在父母眼里，自家小孩这副样子依旧是世界上最可爱的小天使。

 

然而也只有父母会一边抱着伤心的小孩哄，一边提醒哭得上气不接下气的小豆丁看镜头。

 

年长者觉得自己肯定是喝醉了，否则怎么解释自己竟然在中世纪审判女巫时才会有的渗人雷暴雨里突然感到满心柔软。

 

瑟兰迪尔确保他的绿叶拥有一切，那些他在童年享受过的，失去的，他都确保绿叶拥有它们。欧菲诺尔并不是一个细心的父亲，这并不是说他不爱自己的儿子，只是守护一个小男孩关于圣诞老人的幻想大概从来没有进入那个写满了收购和股价的脑袋。可瑟兰迪尔不一样，他的绿叶不仅有圣诞老人，还有复活节兔子，还有小牙仙。

 

以及随之而来的，因为得知北极并没有白胡子老头之后的崩溃大哭。

 

 **_那_ ** **_Santa_ ** **_会不会搬家到南极了呢？_**

 ** _对不起亲爱的，南极也没有，都是_ ** **_Ada_ ** **_。_**

**_那复活节小兔子和牙齿小精灵也不是真的吗？_ **

**_恐怕是这样的，我的小南瓜。_ **

 

并不能说瑟兰迪尔没在期待这个时刻，但他至少没有像众多蠢爸爸一样迫不及待打上# **宝宝第一次知道圣诞老人不存在** ## **哭哭** ## **看看这个小可怜** #的标签，发到社交网络上不是吗。

 

他还没那么无可救药，都怪这该死的天气，

他就是想他了，

非常想。

 

【1】星巴克总是过度烘焙，所以有时候人们开玩笑说“charbucks”

 

（二）

 

瑟兰迪尔加入这条几乎处于静止状态的车流里已经有十几分钟了，那几片泰诺显然并没有什么用处，而暴雨只会让事情更坏，雨水在挡风玻璃处汇聚成一个小型瀑布，雨刷像疯了一般左右摆动也只能让视野短暂地清晰一小会。年长者揉了揉太阳穴，乘着堵车的时间给加里安发了一封将合伙人会议延迟的邮件，可没等他放下手机，加里安的回复就到了。

 

瑟兰迪尔从来都知道他的秘书是最好的，可他仍旧会被这个高高瘦瘦的年轻人思虑之周密震惊到。

 

就比如此时，加里安一定早就做好了备案，否则不可能反应这么快。

 

第一封果然是关于会议延期的细节，几个股东的时间表重叠的地方并不多，瑟兰迪尔一边喝着半冷的咖啡，一边读邮件，他不想拖得太久，收购案的细节需要赶快定下来，可惜董事会的老头可不这么想，给瑟兰迪尔找茬显然比整个公司的未来更重要。

 

第二封并不在意料之内，它几乎在瑟兰迪尔按下回复键前一秒到达，发送的人太过匆忙，连主题都没写，这可不像是加里安会做的事情。

 

瑟兰迪尔盯着手机屏幕上跳出的提示皱了皱眉头，这样的错误连刚来的实习生都不会犯，但年长者的好奇大于恼怒，他滑动手指点开了它，决定不管发生什么都原谅秘书的失态。

 

然后，瑟兰迪尔宛如在严冬被人劈头盖脸浇了一盆冷水，突如其来的寒冷让人清醒，又让人膝盖发疼，继而皮肤滚烫。

 

邮件并不长，就一句话。

 

**_莱戈拉斯在楼下等您，他说有事情想和您谈谈。_ **

 

瞧瞧这小子把加里安吓的，年长者把手机随手扔到副座上，捏了捏鼻梁，苦笑地叹了一口气。他今天很不好，他生病了，脑袋一阵阵发疼，每一次吞咽都如同吞下了刀片，很快他就会开始流鼻弟，说不定还会发烧。瑟兰迪尔觉得自己应该照顾好自己，他还有几百号员工指望着他，他应该立刻让加里安去药局给自己买几片感冒药，没过期的那种。

 

可他现在满头满脑都只想着一件事，

 

从什么时候他的绿叶连给父亲发一条短信都不愿意了。

 

***

 

若是从头谈起，故事的开端大概会出乎所有人的意料之外，国王和王子在荣光来临之前只是丧门犬和私生子。

 

他的绿叶也不是一直是一个甜蜜的小天使，

 

欧菲诺尔意外去世之后，瑟兰迪尔度过了人生里最艰难的时光，父亲的合伙人联合竞争对手趁着公司群龙无首狠狠捅了一刀，带走了好几个大客户，而毫无经验的瑟兰迪尔在愤怒的驱使下接连落入他人的圈套，一错再错，不出几个月就把公司折腾破产了，他被迫卖掉了老宅，搬去纽约暖气堪忧的郊外，白手起家。

 

而儿童扶助部门找上他也是在那个时候，他面无表情听完围着羊毛围巾的娇小女士噼里啪啦说了十分钟，坚定地打断了她，他并不想知道这个叫莱戈拉斯的小天使有多么可爱，更不想承担什么监护人的责任，于是他冷酷地询问，这个孩子的外公外婆呢？对方愕然睁大了眼睛，大概没想到他能这么混蛋，但教养良好的女士还是控制住了自己即将脱口而出的脏话，

 

“他现在就是一个孤儿，”女士不自觉提高了音量，“而你是他生理学上的父亲。”

 

言下之意显而易见，你个臭小子在几年前搞大了别人姑娘家的肚子，现在竟然敢翻脸不认人了。

 

“他多大了？”瑟兰迪尔迟疑地问，他和安吉尔三年前分手，之后他再也没听过这个姑娘的任何消息，有人说她去加拿大寻生计了，瑟兰迪尔无法想象瘦弱的她是怎样呆在吃人的纽约，独立一人抚养孩子。

 

也许他就是一个混蛋。

 

“他两岁半了，”女士的语气柔下来，“你想看看他的照片吗？”对方满怀期望抬头看着他，仿佛他还有救似的。

 

瑟兰迪尔应该说不的，如果时间可以回转，他一定会说不的，这样他就不会在十几年后被这个叫莱戈拉斯的小子伤透了心。

 

骗谁呢，

他怎么舍得。

 

（三）

 

瑟兰迪尔占据着大楼电梯的一角，思考着在这样一个小小的空间里，人们是如何艰难地找寻话题度过这漫长的几分钟的。

 

或许还要感谢雷暴雨。

 

“今天天气可真坏。”

“是啊，中城区只能开20码。”

“可不是吗，隔壁家的小拉里这几天可憋坏了，你还记得吗，我给你看过照片，是只三岁的金毛。”

“诶呀，可怜的小拉里。”

 

接着他们可以谈谈中年人的共同话题，叛逆期的孩子，高尔夫，越来越高的血压，纽约糟糕的交通。

 

叮

电梯门打开，

人群暗暗呼了一口，他们已经说完了所有的客套话，再多一分钟都不行，所有人敷衍地祝彼此过一个好天，迫不及待四散开去，

 

这显然在莱戈拉斯和他之间不适用。

 

瑟兰迪尔的办公室处于曼哈顿的云层之上，这意味着即便他有专属升降梯都要花上一段时间，而莱戈拉斯除了刚见面略略的点头之后就拒绝和他有任何眼神交流，进了电梯便开始研究密密麻麻的楼层键，仿佛他能凭空盯出一朵花似的。

 

**_见鬼的_ ，**

瑟兰迪尔觉得自己应该把这个小子按在膝盖上打屁股，好好教训一顿，他有什么理由闹脾气。

 

然而在他用刀子一般的眼神使劲剜那个不为所动的后脑勺几分钟后，竟然神奇地消气了，

 

他的绿叶瘦了，鬼知道他都梦见过什么，都是为人父母才会有的类似想象：他不听话的孩子蹲在路边吃垃圾食品，粗心的司机忘记换冬季轮胎，刹车失灵，尖锐如箭的碎玻璃插入他的孩子脆弱的颈子里。

 

年长者在深夜被噩梦惊醒，攥着手机一遍遍打记忆里那个号码，等到他终于听到绿叶迷迷糊糊的声音才安心下来， _ **这里是莱戈拉斯**_ ，他的孩子打着小哈欠， ** _请问您是谁_ ，**瑟兰迪尔很久没有听到莱戈拉斯以这样纯然无害的语气和他说话，几乎是柔软的，这让他原本就急速跳动的心脏更加失去控制地轻颤起来，他移开手机，用拇指盖住声音接收器，闭上眼睛，深深而颤抖着吸了一口气，他的胸腔呼啸着，像寒风中千疮百孔的小屋，他为此畏惧，疲倦，无法冷静下来，他并不想这样，他应该是更加成熟的那个，但他在这一瞬间只想托盘而出， _ **我很想你，孩子，那些控制欲我会改，我只希望你能回到我身边**_ ，可等他再次把手机移到耳边时，莱戈拉斯已经睡着了，线路那端只剩下浅浅的呼吸声，累坏了的小孩忘记挂断电话，他知道莱戈拉斯为什么会这么累，他固执的孩子打了五份零工，每天睡眠只有六个小时，于是瑟兰迪尔什么都没有做。

 

扬声器开了整个晚上。

 

瑟兰迪尔不知道自己是何时入睡的，第二天通讯公司发来了短信，他在一个晚上花光了所有通话时长又四个小时，已经被停机。

 

瑟兰迪尔定定地看着这条冷冰冰的短信，模糊地回忆昨晚到底发生了什么，是莱戈拉斯清晨起床后挂断了电话，或者是愚蠢的通信公司自作主张规定这场闹剧该结束了，他盯着那几行简单的英文，仿佛要在其中找出第三次世界大战的征兆，直到屏幕暗下去，家里只有他一个人，这没有什么丢人的，于是他把脸埋在掌心里，等待漫无边际的孤独感一点点抽离而去。

 

以及他眼眶里的湿润。

 

年长者从冰箱里拿出冰冷的牛奶，面包袋子昨晚没扣紧，柔软的表面失去水分变得的坚硬而干燥，但瑟兰迪尔依旧把它们扔进烤面包机里，他一边心不在焉地为自己准备培根，一边在脑海里整理今天的工作计划。

 

然后，门铃突然响了起来，

 

瑟兰迪尔打开门，他想着也许来卖童子军小饼干的隔壁小女孩，或者为北极熊集资的大学生们。

 

 ** _竟然_** 是莱戈拉斯，

 

他的机车头盔还戴在头上，心爱的摩托车被主人随意丢在院子里，寒风凛冽，青年的脸蛋被刮得通红，几缕金色的发丝黏在脸颊旁。他就这样热气腾腾地出现在门框前，有那么一瞬间瑟兰迪尔就要相信他们之间的冷战从不存在，这只是一个在普通不过的早晨，但他的孩子抬头看着穿戴整齐的瑟兰迪尔，浮现出既震惊又困惑的神情。

 

“你不接电话。”他的孩子近乎迷茫地开口，

 

 ** _所以你就在早上七点穿越大半个纽约来找我吗_** ，瑟兰迪尔整颗心都像泡在柠檬水里， **这不公平** ，他想， **我们明明还爱着彼此** 。

 

“被停机了。”他听见自己干涩而生硬的声音。

 

莱戈拉斯缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，他垂下头时嘴角划过一抹转瞬即逝的笑意，它消失得太快，以至于年长者并不能确认它是否真实地存在过。

 

接着，他转过身，眨眼间就扶起地上机车，再一眨眼就出了院子，轻盈得像一个精灵。

 

年长者一直目送那个金发的身影消失在路的尽头。

两个人都忘记了道别。

 

 

在六个月后的今天，他们再次相见，也没有互相问好。

 

（四）

 

瑟兰迪尔试图回忆他们的关系是在什么时候开始充斥了争吵，他仿佛在隔着玻璃窗户向对面大喊，可什么都传不出去，只有死寂，他的孩子头也不回地越行越远。

就像此时，他们疏离地站在狭小空间的两角，在一片死寂里等待电梯到达终点。

 

然而经验告诉人们永远别低估上帝的恶趣味，电梯在几声令人头皮发麻的咔哧声后，如同一辆年事已高的老爷车在最不恰当的时刻，熄火了。

 

更年轻的金发僵了几秒，他立刻伸手去按呼叫键和开门键，毫无反应，莱戈拉斯发出一声恼怒的低吼，含糊地咒骂了一句。

 

 ** _看来某人比他还急不可待摆脱这里，_** 瑟兰迪尔讽刺地想。

 

 **也许是幽闭恐惧症，** 一个声音悄悄地提醒他，就像它提醒每一个父母在深夜起身为生病的孩子喂药那样，年长者几乎是在下一秒就心软了。

 

因为这他得负全责，

因为他在成为莱戈拉斯监护人的头一年里完全就是一个混蛋。

 

那是他们一起度过的第一个圣诞节前夜。

 

在极少数的时候，纽约的雪落在地上不会被第二天的冷雨融化，而是干燥而松散地铺在道路上，在圣诞节的彩灯下闪着钻石一般细碎的光。

 

他走在前面，路上行人稀少，几个叽叽喳喳的女学生喝醉一样擦肩而过。这一天只有几家餐馆今天还开门，寒风里几个泡沫塑料做的圣诞老人手中的铃铛叮当作响，小孩认真地踩着瑟兰迪尔的脚印往前走，男人走得太快，他不得不小步跑才能跟上。

 

年轻的瑟兰迪尔没有注意到身后气喘吁吁的男孩，他还在琢磨供货渠道的问题，过度的咖啡因开始反噬他的神经，他倒在床上精疲力竭却无法入睡，但瑟兰迪尔不在乎，他被复仇的欲望烧红了眼睛，这一年他像疯了一样工作，他是发过誓的，在父母亲的墓地前，他要拿回属于默克伍德的一切，

 

偶尔他也会放纵自己想一想他不曾珍惜的过去，

 

他在剑桥市上学，和朋友匆匆话别之后便会和同行的学生赶往火车站，总是六点钟那班，暗绿色的火车开出古老，幽暗的联邦车站，在寒冬的黑夜里奔驰，劈开漫天雪花向前方驶去。

 

少年岁月，总以为自己无所不能。

到家门前那条小路时，瑟兰迪尔总会停下来，

 

他能听见屋内喧哗的声音，父亲一定带着造型可笑的圣诞帽，屋檐被母亲用彩灯装饰起来，冬青花环被窗内的灯火映在雪地上拉长了影子，壁炉里燃烧着熊熊的火焰，高大的圣诞树被圈出一个橘黄的剪影，餐桌上摆着烤得金黄的蜂蜜芥末小乳猪和玉米粥，这是母亲的拿手好菜，在门外都能闻到那股丰厚的奶油味，

 

他全部都记得，太清晰了，

清晰到瑟兰迪尔鼻头酸涩，

因为这些都不复存在了，

没有父亲，

没有母亲，

没有家。

 

若是他独自一人，他大概还会工作，有人拿走了不属于他们的东西，瑟兰迪尔会让这群窃贼付出代价。

可莱戈拉斯什么都没有做错，所有小孩子都应该有一份圣诞礼物。

 

所以他们一大一小于圣诞夜前夜出现在前往梅西百货的路上。

 

***

 

瑟兰迪尔路过儿童游戏区的时候迟疑了一下，他蹲下身子问眼睛都移不开的小团子：“你想在这里等我吗？”

 

“我可以吗？”小孩仰起头，身上带着好闻的椰子味宝宝乳的香味，他的金发比瑟兰迪尔的更深一些，和欧菲诺尔的如出一辙，这份血缘的相似性让他在这一刻几乎落泪。

 

“可以。”他摸了摸莱戈拉斯的头，帮他脱掉冬天厚重的小棉袄。

 

“给圣诞老人的卡片写好了吗？”年轻的父亲装作不经意地问，

 

“写好啦，我的圣诞袜太小了，所以我只要了一个雪花球！”小孩乖乖举起手让瑟兰迪尔把手套脱掉，开始叽叽喳喳说起来他幻想里那个雪花球的样子，“要会发光，里面要有小房子和带翅膀的小精灵。”

 

“Santa会不会找不到我了？” 小孩突然低微而不确定地问，“因为我搬家了，因为妈妈，”他抬起头，惊慌地看着蹲在他面前的瑟兰迪尔，“因为妈妈，”他张了张口却怎么也说不出那个词。

 

“他们说妈妈变成了天上的星星，一直看着我。”莱戈拉斯过份安静地移开视线，

 

 **可那不是真的** ，瑟兰迪尔知道这点，显然莱戈拉斯也知道，

 

他第一次感到一个父亲应该有的无措，他从没有学过如何安慰一个早熟的孩子，学校里不教这个，他是不是应该用另一个谎言去弥补，告诉孩子妈妈没有变成星星，妈妈搬去和圣诞老人住了，小孩还相信圣诞老人和复活节兔子，他会相信这个的吧。

 

可是他看着莱戈拉斯眼睛却什么都说不出来，那片浅蓝色里溢满了哀伤。

这个孩子什么都知道。

 

“你会得到你想要的。”年轻的父亲静默许久，只是把一个吻笨拙地印在孩子的额头上，

“你会得到你想要的。”他柔声承诺道。 

 

***

大概在两个小时后，瑟兰迪尔接到了一个电话，他再次被人背叛了，他的副手把他的底价以及谈判资料透露给了其他竞争者，这一次瑟兰迪尔甚至没有感到愤怒，他迅速冷静下来，这是他自己的疏忽，没有查清楚手下人的背景，他有条不紊地思考补救措施，大步走出商店，以最快的速度开车前往上东区的一个地址，开车的时候他才发现自己手在发颤，他别无选择，他必须拿下这一单。

 

一路上他都在打腹稿，如何让价，如何把损失压到最小。

可对方连门都没让他进去。

 

“谢谢你的告知。”中年人沉声说，“我们会有机会讨论这个，但不是今天。”

 

“回家陪陪你的孩子吧，” 对方面露怜悯，“孩子一眨眼就长大了，这时候最可爱，长大了每天和你吵架。”

 

瑟兰迪尔如同被当头棒喝，猛然出了一身冷汗，上帝啊，他究竟干了什么？！！

 

他在对方诧异的目光里狼狈地转身飞奔而去，他不敢想象莱戈拉斯一个小孩子孤零零在商场里会经历什么，道路空空如也，瑟兰迪尔的车开得飞快，他向所有的神灵祈祷，他不要公司了，什么都可以不要，只要他儿子好好的。

 

瑟兰迪尔绝望地赶回梅西百货，却发现商店已经打烊了。

他的脑子空白一片，“不，”他喃喃道，

 

“不。”他跪在冰冷的雪地上，浑身都在发抖。

 

“你还好吗？”

 

他惶惶然抬起头，是一对路过的老夫妻，

 

“你有没有看见过一个金头发，蓝眼睛的小男孩？”他像攥住救命稻草一样紧紧抓住老人的手，“他是我的儿子，他这么高，穿着红色的小棉袄，我把他拉在商场里了，上帝啊，我把他一个人丢在商场里了。”他从喉底发出一声哽咽，像一只受伤的兽在老人温暖的触碰下瑟瑟发抖。

“你应该报警，孩子。”老太太支撑着他站起来，“别太担心，上帝不会让坏事发生在圣诞节前夜。”

 

**这不是真的，世界上没有上帝，他的母亲就死在圣诞节前夜。**

瑟兰迪尔的呼吸频率快到濒临缺氧的边缘，他心如死灰地拨通了警局的电话，内心对所有的神灵都充满了恨意，就如之前的渴望一样强烈。

 

***

是警察先联系了他。

 

莱戈拉斯很安全，正在喝玉米汤，有人陪他玩拼图，商场的保安寻着哭声发现了黑暗里蜷缩在塑料球堆里的小孩，报了警。

 

瑟兰迪尔木讷地听着电话那一头嘱咐他带上身份证件赶快来把小孩子接回家吃晚饭，他身边的老夫妻神色激动地在胸前画着十字，上帝保佑，他们说。

可瑟兰迪尔不相信事情就这样轻易地解决了，这值得怀疑，在他身上没有什么事情会是容易的。

 

他站在警局门口的时候已经晚上七点了，他被一个热情的红发女士带了进去，“你以后可不能这么粗心大意了，下一次真的把孩子弄丢了可怎么办。”她冲他埋怨而宽容地笑，“这群年轻的父母哟。”她摇摇头，好像已经把瑟兰迪尔都看透了一样。

 

然后他就看见了莱戈拉斯，小小的，坐在高高的椅子上，双脚晃荡着，侧脸在灯光下像个小天使，他歪着脑袋认真地比较手里的两片拼图碎片，微微撅起嘴。就如同每次瑟兰迪尔精疲力竭打开家门时会看到的那副场景。

 

他这才醒悟过来自己在这一年里都错过了什么。

 

“莱戈拉斯。”他小心翼翼地半跪在地上，他的手指悬在几厘米之外，不敢触碰他的孩子。

 

小家伙听到他的声音猛然转过头，

接着开始大哭，挣扎着不让他靠近。

 

“你在虐待他吗！先生！”女警察把哭泣的小孩抱在怀里，厉声逼问。

 

“我没有。”他苍白地反驳。

 

“你今天不能带他回家，”对方警惕地望着他，“这里可不是你说了算，圣诞节后你得向居委会提交申请，会有人决定你还有没有资格拥有这个孩子。”

 

“可是我是他的父亲。”瑟兰迪尔迟疑地抬起头，他的手还悬在半空里。

 

“这就是你把孩子当成出气筒，实施冷暴力的理由吗?！！”

 

“冷暴力?” 瑟兰迪尔茫然地重复着，他无法理解这些。

 

“不是这样的。”

两个大人顿时愣住了，他们同时低下头，莱戈拉斯一边抽泣一边急切地否认，

“不是这样的，”他的小天使红着眼睛，“爸爸是好人。”

 

他的双手最终还是落在了孩子的肩膀上，那位红头发的女士又惊又怒地试图把他拽开，可他纹丝不动，就像三年前他跪在父亲的遗体前纹丝不动时一样。

 

“我很抱歉，”瑟兰迪尔压抑着声音，但他还是听到了一丝颤抖，这很糟糕，他和绿叶里得有一个人不是眼泪汪汪的才行，而显然那个人不会是莱戈拉斯。可他不想停下来，他不在乎了，他的绿叶正在凝视着他。

“为所有的事情，”年轻的父亲低声说，“不止今天，所有的。”

 

“它以后不会发生了，你可以原谅我吗？”他近乎语无伦次，这并不是他原本想表达的意思，他应该更沉稳一点，承诺一些糖果和亲吻，就像每一个辜负了孩子的父母会做的那样，可他没有，相反的，他听到自己的声音带了一丝真实的湿意，就像坚硬的雪花融化在他大衣的褶皱里，他生命中不堪重负的痛苦第一次赤裸地暴露在温暖的空气里，融水蜿蜒而下。

 

“你愿意和我，”他骤然停住了。

 

莱戈拉斯向他伸出双手。

他坐在一个和妈妈一样柔软温暖的怀抱里，却向浑身寒气的瑟兰迪尔伸出了手。

 

瑟兰迪尔迫不及待地把他的孩子裹进大衣和怀抱里。

 

这一次，没人阻止他。

 

（五）

 

年长者心软了，这总是奏效的。

 

回忆那个圣诞前夜又一次地、不可避免地让他沦为一个毫无底线的父亲，即便现在莱戈拉斯已经长大到没法整个塞进他的大衣里，他还是偏执地希望能把这个倔小子的榆木脑袋捂在胸口，让这个没心没肺的叛逆期青年听一听一颗疲惫的、苍老的、属于父亲的心脏是如何跳动的。

 

他想说一些毫无意义的话，例如“一切还好吗？”，他的孩子会给他永恒不变的客套回答：“我很好，谢谢。”即便这明显就是假话， 他的孩子自以为把紧张掩饰得天衣无缝，但年长者只需扫一眼就知道他一点都不好，莱戈拉斯在数自己的呼吸，瑟兰迪尔不知道这小子是不是还在用那套一个Ada，两个Ada的把戏对付幽闭恐惧症，这让他突然觉得心疼又恼火，看在上帝的份上，为什么他们就不能像一对正常的父子一样说说话！

 

“我还要被关多久？”某人硬邦邦地问。

 

 **很好** ，瑟兰迪尔眯起眼睛， **我** 还要被关多久，好像电梯里另外一个人不存在似的。

“可能是因为雷暴雨，很快就会修好。”年长者尖锐地开口，“你只需要再忍受你的父亲几分钟。”

 

“嗯。”年轻人似乎因为他声音里的冷意瑟缩了一下，瑟兰迪尔在这一瞬间感到一种阴暗的快意，他的绿叶拘束地调整了一下背包的带子，又开始研究楼梯键，仿佛那里藏着什么宇宙奥秘似的。

 

瑟兰迪尔视线扫过那个大大的背包，有什么犹如白雷划过黑夜那样明显，他仓皇地伸手抓住了年轻人的手肘，厉声问：“你打算今天就走是不是！”

 

莱戈拉斯被拽了一个踉跄，他抬起头，瑟兰迪尔终于在他眼里看到了一丝该有的慌乱和畏惧， **他应该害怕，** 瑟兰迪尔心想，他如此轻易放弃了一份最珍贵的爱，竟敢还期待一切保持原样。

 

“我来见你了。”他的男孩结结巴巴地解释，

 

“你来拿你的免疫证明。”年长者合上眼，他神色默然靠在反光的钢板上，拒绝再将对话进行下去。

 

“不是因为免疫证明。” 莱戈拉斯缓声说，他把背包从肩上取下来，从最外层的口袋掏出一封信，“我想给你这个。”他半蹲在地上，抬头看向瑟兰迪尔，“我想你能…”。

 

“希望我能怎样？”瑟兰迪尔毫不留情地打断了他，年长者嘲讽地开口，“让我猜猜看，信里最后一句是不是‘父亲我爱你，但是我还是希望您能去警局认领我的遗体。’?”

 

“为什么你总是这么想？”青年人手指紧握成拳，他把那封信捏出了褶皱，“为什么你总是觉得我是个愚蠢的，不懂得照顾自己的小孩子！” 他眼眶发红冲他大喊，仿佛受了天大的委屈一样。

 

“因为你就是！” 瑟兰迪尔终于爆发了，他从莱戈拉斯手中凶狠地抢过信封，扬手撕成了两半，狠狠掷在年轻人的面前。

 

他们在狭小的电梯间保持了几秒钟的沉默，莱戈拉斯垂着头一动不动，然后他猛然站了起来。

 

“去你的，瑟兰迪尔。”他抬起脸对上年长者的视线，他左脸颊被纸张锋利的边缘划出一道细细的口子，鲜红的血液一点点渗出来，让那个小伤口逐渐变得可怖起来。

 

瑟兰迪尔仿佛被一拳狠狠砸在胸口，他看着莱戈拉斯别过头，用手抹去脸上的血痕和落下的眼泪， **你为什么要这样对我** ，他想，然而年轻人惊讶地回过头，他才意识到自己把这句话说出口了。“你为什么要这样对我？”，年长者颓然长叹了一声，神色脆弱而破裂。

 

“你走吧。”瑟兰迪尔语气平板地说，“去随便什么地方，以色列，阿富汗，拍你的纪录片吧。我不管了。” 

 

年轻人良久没有任何反应，他似乎被冻住了，他肯定没有想过父亲会收回理应永恒不变的爱，然后他开始颤抖，攥着背包的手指发白，“我爱你，爸爸。”年轻人的声音轻得像一片羽毛，“你要照顾好自己。”

 

“莱戈拉斯. 默克伍德，你他妈胆敢继续说你爱我！”瑟兰迪尔忍无可忍地抓住年轻人的衣领把对方拉近，“你胆敢还表现得你在乎！”

 

“你太自私了，你只在乎自己。”年长者神色漠然地看着地上碍眼的背包，他从没有这么疲惫，他不想再每天为莱戈拉斯心惊胆战了，他只想让这个小子立刻消失在他眼前，这个想法是如此强烈，以至于他一瞬间忘记了电梯故障，于是他粗暴地把背包捡起来塞进莱戈拉斯的怀里，一边按开门键，一边把年轻人向电梯门推搡去。

 

一丝诡异的违和感猛然击中了他。

 

“你都带了什么？”瑟兰迪尔怀疑地问，这个背包沉得过分了，而且他似乎摸到了枪和一个巨大的金属物件。

 

年轻人脸上闪现出短暂的慌乱，“我…”

 

“打开它。” 年长者断然命令道。

 

“这不关你的事。”莱戈拉斯防备地把包护在胸前。

 

“莱戈拉斯. 默克伍德，如果你还认我这个父亲，打开你的包。”瑟兰迪尔紧紧盯着年轻人的眼睛，一字一顿地说。

 

“只是一些衣服。”  莱戈拉斯僵着肩膀被堵在小小的角落里。

 

“你惹了什么麻烦？” 瑟兰迪尔锐利地发问，他严密地观察着年轻人每一个细小的神色波动，“是黑社会？”

 

“你多想了，爸爸。”莱戈拉斯似乎松了一口气，“你不用担心我…”

 

“不！”年轻人惊叫着想阻止父亲的动作，可惜已经迟了，一声巨响，沉重背包被扯开拉链砸落在地上，一个圆球状的东西滚了出来，

 

那是一大卷圣诞彩灯。

 

瑟兰迪尔震惊地瞪着地面，他面色惨白，踉跄着向后退去，“是那件事情，上帝啊，你还在调查那件事情，”年长者不可置信地看着跪在地上一动不动的年轻人，“上帝啊。”

 

“我试图和你说，”莱戈拉斯仿佛突然间恢复了冷静，他把散落的彩灯收好放进包里，重新拉上拉链，“可你只是送我去看心理医生，让我吃药。”

 

“因为那都不是真的，莱戈拉斯，那都不是真的。”瑟兰迪尔钳住年轻人的肩膀摇晃，语带哀求。

 

“那是真的！你还想让我说什么？！我 **亲眼** 看见亚玟，阿拉贡和金雳被它拖进深渊里，我背弃了我最好的朋友们，一个人逃了出来！他们所有人都在喊我的名字，”莱戈拉斯反手抓住年长者的手，烫得惊人。

 

“你知道他们在喊什么吗？爸爸，每一个晚上我都能听见他们的声音，”年轻人颤声说。

 

“他们说“ **莱戈拉斯，快跑，别回头。** ’”

 

直到此时，瑟兰迪尔才终于意识到这一切的开端在哪里，不是两年前突然出现在父子对话里的战地纪录片导演，不是这暴雨，不是叛逆期，不是他以为的一切，而是五年前的那个夜晚，他原以为他是那场恐怖灾难里的幸运儿，但他错了。

 

***

 

“我也想当精灵。”  一个黑皮肤的小孩气鼓鼓地抱着胸。

 

“可是金雳，” 金头发的小孩子为难地看了看在一边噘着嘴的黑头发小女孩，“亚玟也想当精灵。” 他小小声地说，背着小板凳，哒哒哒用小碎步挪到满脸委屈的同伴身边。“亚玟是女孩子。”

 

“而且魔戒远征队里矮人和幽暗森林里的精灵王子是好朋友，” 金头发的小孩子眼巴巴地看着面色松动的小伙伴，“你不想当我的朋友吗？金雳。”

 

“而且书里说精灵是雪白肤色的。”亚玟赌气地小声嘀咕了一句，

 

黑皮肤的小男孩立刻露出警惕和受伤的神情，“这和我是一个黑人没有关系！” 他防备地冲女孩大喊。

 

“金雳想当什么就可以当什么!” 金头发的小孩子也跳出来大声支援他的朋友。

 

小女孩瘪了瘪嘴一副想要哭的样子，这把三个小男孩都吓坏了，她拿袖子按住眼睛，“不当就不当，你们干嘛凶我呀。”

 

“你们干嘛吼亚玟。” 最年长的黑色卷发男孩手忙脚乱地到处找纸巾。

 

“对不起，亚玟。” 两个肇事者垂头丧气地道歉。

 

“要不然还是我当矮人好了，” 金头发的小男孩眨了眨眼睛，把手里雕刻着精灵的棋子塞进金霹手里。“我们得赶快开始探险呀。”

 

“不要，你拿着。”黑皮肤的小孩又把精灵棋子推回去，“矮人就矮人，我可喜欢矮人啦。”

 

瑟兰迪尔靠在门口看了一会儿小孩子间的斗嘴，不由失笑，他伸手敲了敲半打开的门，提醒孩子们看这里。

 

“一切还好吗？” 他刻意把烤盘放低，让小孩子们能够看清上面的小蛋糕，瑟兰迪尔满意地看到四个小不点脸上露出傻乎乎的雪橇犬笑脸，“吃完了就得回家了，” 他在第一只蠢蠢欲动的小手摸到烤盘时补了一句。

 

“不！” 他的绿叶哀嚎了一声，跑过来抱他的腿，用头磨蹭他的膝盖，莱戈拉斯都十一岁了，这么和爸爸撒娇都不害臊。

 

“拜托拜托。” 四个小孩叠声请求，围着他一边用狗狗眼攻击一边偷偷往嘴里塞小蛋糕，“就再又一个小时。”

 

“不行。” 瑟兰迪尔可不是那种被儿子抱一抱大腿就会心软的爸爸，这时候天还没完全黑，再不走又给了其他三个狡猾的小家伙留下来过夜的理由，接着他们会彻夜打着手电筒在被窝里玩那个该死的角色扮演游戏。这事可不止发生过一次了。

 

“莱戈拉斯，你把亚玟送回家去，到爱隆叔叔家的时候给爸爸打电话，如果天黑了就等爸爸…”

 

“我知道了。” 闷闷不乐的小叶子冲他摆摆手，从他身边挤出去。

 

瑟兰迪尔哭笑不得地看着四个小孩聚在楼梯口摇头晃脑不知道在说什么，期间还偷偷转过头看他，“快动，快动。” 他假装严厉地说，换来了四对愤怒巴巴的视线。

 

然后，这四个小家伙报复性地从扶手上滑下去，好像这就能和爱着他们的大人宣战似的，瑟兰迪尔又好气又好笑地摇摇头。

 

“莱戈拉斯，” 他出声叫住了戴头盔的儿子，“晚上我们得谈谈，” 父亲挑挑眉，“关于如何正确用两条腿下楼梯，” 他故意顿了顿，“小叶子。”

 

“不要再叫我小叶子了，” 莱戈拉斯满脸通红冲他低吼，“在金雳他们面前不行。”

 

“过来，” 瑟兰迪尔蹲在来帮儿子把头盔带子调整好，“别骑得太快。” 他刮了刮男孩的鼻子，“记得照顾亚玟。”

 

“她比我骑得还快。” 莱戈拉斯几不可见地撅了噘嘴。

 

“爸爸，回来之后还想看一会电视。” 小孩眼睛都在发亮，双手合十看着他。

 

“快走吧！” 瑟兰迪尔毫不留情地把讨价还价的儿子扔出门。

 

 

那一个晚上，莱戈拉斯最终还是没看到他心爱的动画片，四个孩子没有一个回到了家。

 

没人知道发生了什么，瑟瑟发抖的莱戈拉斯在第二天早晨被发现在一个垃圾桶旁，浑身都是伤，小孩的鞋子丢了，双脚被石子划得鲜血淋漓，而人们甚至没法把莱戈拉斯从角落里抱出来，因为小孩对触碰恐惧不已。

 

等到瑟兰迪尔匆匆赶来时，几乎为眼前景象崩溃。

 

“爸爸！！有黑色的怪物！！” 他的孩子哭喊着扑进他怀里。

 

瑟兰迪尔垂下头把莱戈拉斯紧紧护在怀里，“我抓住你了，你安全了。” 他把连绵的亲吻按在孩子结着血块的金发上，整夜被压抑的恐惧如同海啸灭顶而至，“上帝啊，” 他听不清莱戈拉斯在说什么，周围的景象飞速地模糊，他犹如孤身站在一片瓢泼大雨里，只有怀里孩子幼小的心跳声如同雷鸣，终于，他和他的孩子一起开始哭泣。

 

***

 

十分钟之后，另外三个绝望而疲倦的家长赶到了医院，警察正试图从平静下来的莱戈拉斯那里问出一些消息，一部分的瑟兰迪尔只想把儿子带回家，但他知道这些消息对另外三个家庭有多么重要。

 

“好孩子，你最后一次见到阿拉贡他们三个人是在什么时候，什么地方？” 女警探柔声问，她叫伊娃，被安排负责这个案子。

 

“我们藏在一个山洞里，亚玟说只要再坚持一会儿，爸爸妈妈就会找到我们。” 莱戈拉斯声音开始颤抖，瑟兰迪尔立刻伸手把小孩的头抱进怀里安抚，但莱格拉斯突然挣扎起来，他急切地抓住伊娃的袖子，“你们快去找他们，他们被怪物拖走了，求求你！”

 

“莱戈拉斯，看着我。”  伊娃提高了音量，她半跪在地上，扶住莱戈拉斯紧绷的肩膀，直视着惊慌失措的小孩子，“我向你保证，孩子，我会尽我全力找你的朋友。”

 

莱戈拉斯眨了眨眼睛，似乎并没法理解伊娃的话，他低声问：“他们会好好的，是吗？”

 

“他们会好好的，” 伊娃面露不忍，莱格拉斯左眼角青紫一片，她不想逼着这孩子再次回忆噩梦，但是还有三个孩子生死未卜，“莱戈拉斯，我知道这很难，你能不能再想一想那个山洞是什么样子的？外面有没有树？你能看见月亮吗？”

 

“我告诉过你了，就在轨道分叉口左手边的树林里，” 莱戈拉斯不解地看着警探，“我可以带你去。” 他想从瑟兰迪尔怀里跳下来，却被狠狠扣住，

 

“医生说你不能走路，” 父亲又惊又怕的把孩子往怀里又带了带。

 

“莱戈拉斯，” 伊娃声音里透出隐隐约约的焦虑和失望，就像她听到小孩子描述吓人的怪物和血红的闪电时一样，“我们派人去那个山洞找了，可是什么都没有，连脚印都没找到。”


End file.
